Come and Go
by laminatebox
Summary: Smutty, semi-crack, one-shot fic involving Drarry, the Room of Requirement, dub-con, and BDSM. A collaboration with BeautifulllDisaster09 :3 Rated M for a reason!


Author's Note: Just a little something BeautifulllDisaster09 and I cooked up whilst bored and mega cracked out. If you like it, you should check out some of her other stories as they're pretty steamy. Review if you like :3

Draco stalked into the Room of Requirement, returning with his faithful riding crop. He gazed at Harry, strung in chains dangling in the kinky dungeon. He silently surveyed the room, expressionless. 'This is exactly what I needed.' He looked at Potter, who wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm back," he said, humor in his voice whilst tapping the riding crop in his hand. "I know this is unnecessary but, I'm very particular about using my own. Makes it more... personal, you see?"

Harry glared at the blond. He hated him. He hated everything about him. He hated his arrogant air, his smug smirk, and haughty sarcastic tone. He hated that he thought himself better than everyone. And now he hated him for this. The little bastard had him chained up like some sex-object in the Room of Requirement. He yanked at the metal cuffs circling his wrists in a desperate attempt to escape.. Honestly, if Malfoy thought he was going to just sit by and let the Slytherin have him, he had another thing coming. Harry planned to fight him tooth and nail.

Draco strode closer to the boy wonder, admiring his own handiwork. It had taken some forceful suggestions to a first year Griffindor to convince Potter to come out of his dormitory. The fool always wanted to help those in need and it was this weakness that lead Draco's prey straight into his clutches. Harry's pale, cool flesh and thin body looked skeletal, a beacon of white in the candle-lit room. He caressed the finger's of his victim's left hand gently with his own similarly pale fingers. Harry clenched his fingers in reaction, though unable to stop the sensation of Draco's soft fingers against his own. Draco reached up with the riding crop and slowly slid it down Harry's chest.

"Mmm!" Harry cried out against the ball gag that had been forced into his mouth.

Draco smirked and began lightly tapping his riding crop along Harry's thin ribs. "Like that, do you?"

Harry shook his head furiously as the chains that bonded him rattled with his desperate struggling. 'No, no, no' his mind screamed. 'Stop!' He gasped as the riding crop struck his flesh with a resounding "Crack!"

"Stop your squirming," Draco ordered. "Tonight, you are my toy. Tonight you are no longer Harry Potter. Tonight you have no name. You are nothing. Nothing, but a whore. A filthy little cock whore. You got that?" He emphasized his point with another sharp crack of the riding crop.

Draco bent over and whispered in his ear, "Annoying pricks deserve to be punished." He took hold of Harry's cock and squeezed. "Don't they?" Goosebumps began to spread across the back of Harry's neck and down his collarbone. His eyes pleaded with Draco, knowing full well that the egotistical prat wasn't going to stop for anything. He cringed inwardly as Draco began to slide his hand up and down Harry's hardening shaft. The sneer on Draco's face made Harry's blood boil. He yanked on the chains begging for some kind justice. Draco merely laughed at his efforts. He leaned a bit closer and took Harry's ear between his teeth, gnashing the tender skin hard enough to make Harry cry out through his gag.

"Mmm... yeah... Let me hear you scream, whore," Draco muttered. He began striking the whip down across Harry's sides between his words.. " I." (crack) "Love." (crack) "Hearing." (crack) "You." (crack) "Scream." (crack) "Like." (crack) "The." (crack) "Bitch." (crack) "You." (crack) "Are." (crack)

Harry's responding shouts were muffled by the gag, meaning no one would hear him. He was alone. A lump formed in his throat at the helplessness of the situation. No! He wouldn't cry. He refused to give Draco Malfoy the satisfaction. His gaze turned defiant as emerald met silver.

"Oh, " Draco mocked. "You gonna fight, whore? That's fine. I love to play rough."

Harry glared at him. 'Fuck. You.' he thought with all his might. Draco simply sneered at him.

"Don't pretend you don't like this, slut. This," Draco gave Harry's erection another deliberate stroke, "Tells me that you like this. You like being a little bitch for me. Don't you, whore?"Harry wished he could turn his body off to remove that satisfied look of Draco's face, but his body refused to obey. Though the room wasn't necessarily cold, the metal chains chilled his blood and his limbs had begun to tingle from the prolonged suspension.

"Uncomfortable?" Draco cooed, mocking concern. "Well, it;s your lucky day, whore. 'Cause I can't fuck you very well in that position."

He snapped his fingers and the chains that had been holding Harry's ankles behind his back near his wrists, released, sending his legs swinging toward the ground. Harry had barely gotten his feet on the ground when Draco sauntered behind him and pulled him back against his own hardened bulge. Once he was properly positioned, the blond snapped his fingers again and chains leapt from the floor to secure around Harry's slender ankles, forcing him to stay on the balls of his feet.

"Better?" Draco asked as he slipped back around to the front, dragging his riding crop along Harry's pale frame as he went. Harry merely stared icily in return.

"No?" Draco responded, feigning surprise. "Well, that's too bad, slut. Because you're going to be in that position for awhile . I plan on taking my time with you. After all, you are my toy, and toys are meant to be played with.."

Draco began to pull off his own robes, tossing the riding crop off to the side. He ran a hand through his hair after stripping, the sneer on his face gleaming in anticipation. He lifted Harry's head and placed a kiss on his lips, enjoying the disgust in Harry's eyes. He chuckled. "Get over yourself," he said as he pinched Harry's nipple. Harry let out a soft moan. "If you keep pretending you don't enjoy this then I'll have to punish you until you change your attitude." He stepped once toward Harry's backside to swing his hand, smacking Harry on the ass and leaving a bright red hand print.

Harry moaned some more against the gag. 'In pain,  
he told himself, 'not enjoyment.'

"That mouth sounds so nice, whore," Draco drawled, "And it doesn't look like that gag is getting much from it, so maybe I should put it to better use." The blond leaned over the back of Harry and bit him sharply on the shoulder, eliciting another gag-muffled cry. He then sucked on the spot he had bitten, marking the Griffindor as his.

Harry whined as Draco began moving back in front of him, dragging his fingertips along his ribs. The blond stopped when his throbbing arousal was only inches from Harry's face.

Harry gulped as the gag was removed.

"Come on, now," Draco said, "Suck me off, like a good little cock whore."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry managed to growl, sounding much braver than he felt.

"Such language," Draco admonished. "Well, if you can't control what comes out of your mouth, I'll have to control what goes in it."

Draco grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and wrenched his head back with one hand and plugged Harry's nose with the other.

The raven-haired boy gasped for air and Draco plunged his cock into the open orifice and began thrusting in and out roughly. Slick with saliva from the ball gag, Draco mover freely inside Harry's mouth. Outraged, Harry considered chomping down, just to wipe that victorious smirk off the blond's face. Draco, as if sensing something amiss, caught Harry's eyes , not once breaking stride, "Are you fucking stupid? Stop thinking so much, git."

Unable to fight back anymore, Harry lolled his head back in surrender. "That's more like it," Draco said, pleased with his lack of resistance. When Harry began to roll his tongue around the swollen cock invading his mouth, Draco couldn't suppress a moan of his own. The response sent strings of tingling pleasure through Harry.

"Yeah," Draco sighed, "Mmm... such a good slut."

Harry groaned around Draco's arousal. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he shouldn't be enjoying this so much. But all the same, he whined when Draco's erection slipped from his mouth. A bottle of lube appeared on a table not far from them and Harry knew what was coming.

Draco moved away from Harry to get the lube and move behind him. Hands began kneading into Harry's cheeks, Draco squeezing and pulling them apart. Soon slaps were administered between the massage. Harry moaned and keened. His voice sounding loud and sharp without the gag to muffle him. Suddenly, all contact stopped, confusing Harry. He couldn't decide which would be worse, Draco having his way with him, or leaving him alone in his current state. Just as he was about to call out to the blonde, he felt two well-lubed fingers push into him roughly.

Harry's breath caught in his chest as Draco inserted his fingers rubbing them and creating the most blissful feeling. Gingerly working his way, he prepared Harry's ass so that when he finally thrust his cock inside, Harry moaned not in pain, but pure pleasure. Harry's thoughts were overwhelmed by the rhythmic motion of Draco forcing his cock deep inside of Harry. The heat and sweat of both boys combined, producing a lusty atmosphere dripping with hunger and desire.

Harry fervently bucked his hips, wanting Draco to go deeper. He hardlty noticed the cuts forming along his abused wrists from the constant swinging. He could hardly focus on anything, not even the desecration of his dignity.

"Fuck," Draco growled. "You're so tight! Mmm..." He placed more love bites along Harry's back. "Mine."

"Shit, Malfoy!" Harry cried out as Draco angled himself so his strokes collided with his prostate. "Oh, god."

"I told you, slut," Draco panted. "I knew you'd love it."

"D-Draco," Harry moaned out desperately. "I'm gonna- I can't!"

"Don't you dare come, whore!" Draco ordered. "Don't come until I give ou permission, bitch. And that's sir or master to you!"

Harry whined and clenched around Draco as he frantically tried to stop his prgasm. "P-please! Please, sir!" Harry begged, near hysterics.

"Ask me nicely," Draco commanded, still mercilessly slamming into Harry's prostate.

"Master! Please, may I come? Please!"

"Mmm... Good boy. Yes, you may."

Harry released almost immediately. Draco pulled Harry's hips closer and began pounding into his body even more furiously. "So. Fucking. Good. Fuck!" With that, Draco emptied himself inside the golden Griffindor.

Draco panted heavily, leaning one arm on Harry's backside while Harry also struggled to catch his breath.

Draco suddenly laughed. "What?" asked Harry confused. "Do you think the room will clean itself? You've left quite a mess," gesturing unseen towards the floor.

"Who cares? Will you let me down now?"

Draco snapped his fingers and caught Harry round the middle to keep his exhausted lover from falling. Harry leaned back against Draco, letting his feet stabilize as his breath grew even once more. No longer distracted by pleasure, Harry noticed the nasty rings that had formed around his wrists, some of which were bleeding. Harry shifted his glasses so that he could get a better look at the damage.

"Was all of this really necessary?" he asked, giving Draco an amused look.

"You didn't enjoy it?" Draco responded, shocked.

"Oh, no, I enjoyed it," Harry assured, "It's just, if you fancied yourself a shag, you could have just said you wanted to play rough."

"I wanted it to be genuine," Draco explained, a pout on his face.

"Yeah, well, next time you might want to time it better. I have exams tomorrow, you git!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Draco answered as he leaned down and kissed along Harry 's neck from behind. "Do you want some salve for the cuts?"

"Yeah, I'd better take some. Otherwise. Ron and Hermione will be serious as to how I got them. And I don't think that would be the most ideal way for them to find out about our relationship."

"Yeah, probably not." Draco snickered, "Could you imagine the look on Weasley's face?"

"Perish the thought," Harry told him. "He'd go mental. Probably kill us both."

"Hey, odds are, you'll probably survive." Harry laughed at that. Draco went to his pile of robes and said, "Accio salve." The Room obliged, sending a small vial hurtling toward Draco. He caught it gracefully and looked back.

"Do you need help?"

Harry shook his head, looking for his own forgotten clothes. Draco tossed him the vial and got dressed while Harry located his clothes and wand which had laid uselessly on the floor through the whole ordeal.

As he climbed into his jeans, he got the feeling he was being watched. "Draco, are you checking me out?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?" Draco replied evasively.

"Good, God," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "All we need now is some corny pick-up line."

Draco stared at Harry, a deadly serious expression on his face, "Are you speaking Parseltongue? Cause you're talking to my snake." Harry laughed as Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"My life is complete now, thank you," sarcasm dripping from Harry's voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "I need to get back to my dorm so I can get some sleep before my exam." He started for the door when Draco called after him, reaching out and snatching his arm, pulling him into a searing kiss. "Good luck on your exam. Good night," he said in a whispered tone as he released him.

"Goodnight Draco."

~The End~


End file.
